La fève est dure à avaler
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Il y a un an Heero lui créait une fête de Paques mémorable, Duo n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Un an après que sont ils devenus. /retravaillée 05/11/2011/
1. La fève est dure à avaler

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Rating** : K+

**Remerciements**

**_A Meanne77_** pour m'avoir prêté gracieusement son histoire « la faim justifie les moyens » qui m'a inspiré celle-ci.

**_A Tenshimizu, _**en cherchant une idée pour elle, l'inspiration m'est venue et comme entre-temps, elle avait trouvé son idée, j'ai pu concrétiser la mienne.

Il y a des histoires que l'on lit et qui laisse une trace dans le cerveau. Le petit chef d'œuvre de Meanne77 en fait partie. Et ce n'est pas la seule d'elle qui m'a ému ou amusé. J'adore « Ritournelle », « clair-obscur », « rencontre » font partie de mes préférées.

* * *

**La fève est dure à avaler**

* * *

Tout a commencé ce satané 6 janvier où Duo avec l'aide de Quatre a voulu fêter les rois et réussi à rassembler les G-Boys autour de la table et de la galette.

Ce jour là, Heero n'avait pas voulu donner satisfaction au natté, ni être la victime de ses quolibets et taquineries qui auraient immanquablement suivis. Encore moins devoir faire un choix parmi ses compagnons d'arme pour le choix de la reine. Il aurait dû montrer qu'il n'était pas une machine de guerre, il aurait dû donner une arme contre lui. Enlever le masque qui le protégeait autant lui, que les autres.

Les autres qui ne doivent pas affronter ainsi les souffrances qu'il transporte derrière lui. Et bien sûr, il se cache derrière son impassibilité pour ne pas montrer qu'il n'est pas si fort que ça. Oui, ses modifications lui ont apporté une force physique colossale. Cependant, J a oublié qu'il aurait dû travailler également sur son mental pour le renforcer. Son Mad a cru que le physique suffirait.

En avalant la fève, il n'avait pas mesuré toute l'importance de ses actes. Ni la colère de Quatre, toute à fait justifiée. Ni le mal qu'il faisait à Duo. C'est certain que Maxwell a fini par revenir en fin de journée avec un masque de bonheur. Néanmoins, Heero a bien constaté que les yeux améthyste étaient éteints, il y avait même une petite blessure profonde qui y était clairement marquée. C'est cette petite plaie qui a poussé Heero à lui amener la couronne durant la nuit.

Cependant Duo n'en a pas fait allusion le lendemain. Pourtant si le châtain avait demandé au matin qui lui avait amené la couronne, il aurait avoué son méfait. Il savait très bien à ce moment précis que Maxwell n'aurait plus cherché à savoir ses motivations. Et lui aurait pu reprendre le cours de sa vie en ne pensant plus jamais à cette petite histoire.

Voilà seulement Duo n'agit jamais comme on le voudrait. Et Heero reste là avec sa culpabilité grandissante. Surtout qu'il voit que la blessure ne s'est pas refermée chez le pilote 02.

Yuy n'est pas persuadé que les autres pilotes l'ont remarqué. Peut-être Quatre grâce à son don, mais certainement pas les autres. Pour eux, 02 est à nouveau le gai luron qui vous change les idées après les missions, pas toujours comme on le voudrait, mais le résultat est là. On peut se coucher l'esprit serein.

La vie semble continuer de la même manière entre les missions, les infiltrations, les corvées repas en alternances pour tout le monde, sauf pour Heero et Duo.

Maxwell masque sa peine en taquinant Wufei, en travaillant à l'entretien des Gundams avec Trowa. En ayant des longues discutions de fin de soirée avec Quatre. En répondant parfaitement, même s'il a des pieds de plombs, aux attentes d'Heero en mission.

Yuy se creuse l'esprit et se morfond de constater qu'une si petite chose peut blesser aussi profondément celui qu'il estime comme le plus fort. Si sa force physique est certainement au-dessus de la normale. Celle de Duo n'est pas loin derrière et sans modification. Maxwell est presque aussi souple que Trowa. Et mentalement, le natté les surpasse tous. Alors comment a-t-il pu le blesser par un simple geste qui semble anodin pour tout le monde ?

Quoi qu'une partie de la réponse, Quatre l'a apportée dans sa colère. La solitude au milieu des gens qu'il aime et surtout avoir l'impression de ne pas compter pour ses proches. Cela semble bizarre, cependant Heero le comprend très bien. C'est la raison pour laquelle il porte également un masque taciturne. Il ne tient pas à ce qu'on l'approche. Il ne veut pas s'attacher aux autres pour souffrir de la séparation comme avec Odin.

Et voilà que lui, Heero sans s'en rendre compte s'est laissé surprendre par les autres pilotes. Qu'il est torturé psychologiquement parce qu'il a fait mal moralement à Duo qu'il considère secrètement bien plus qu'un simple partenaire de guerre.

Comment pourrait-il se racheter ? Cela commence à le travailler de plus en plus. Une solution, lui est apportée par un journal laissé à l'abandon dans le salon par Trowa. Après l'avoir tenu quelques minutes en main, il se rend directement sur son portable afin de faire des cherches sur cette fête qui lui est complètement étrangère.

µµµ

Une ombre circule dans le salon alors que tout le monde est au lit. Après avoir tout disposé, elle remonte à la chambre qu'elle partage avec 02 dans cette cache. Duo étant toujours le dernier levé, il aura le temps de prévenir ses compagnons avant l'arrivée du natté.

Quand les autres sont mis au courant, Heero commence à secouer une cloche qu'il a achetée au magasin en faisant ses courses hier. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Duo, en tenue de nuit apparaît au-dessus des escaliers.

-« Les cloches sont passées. Duo, tu viens ramasser les œufs ? » Hurle Quatre.

Le châtain dévale les escaliers et s'arrête devant la porte du salon. De là où il est, il voit des lapins, des poules, des œufs en chocolats qui sont disposés un peu partout dans la pièce.

-« Waaaaaaaaaaaa, je vais pas les ramasser tout seul, c'est pas drôle » lâche Maxwell.

Quatre qui ne veut pas voir disparaître la bonne humeur de Duo se propose directement.

-« Allez Wu wu, s'il te plaît qu'on se dépense ensemble autrement qu'en faisant du sport, s'il te plaît. »

-« D'accord, Maxwell »

De toute façon, sous ses airs indifférents et ses colères contre le natté, il a une grande affection pour lui. Il a fini par estimer énormément le jeune homme pour sa force morale.

-« Tro-Tro ? » Insiste le natté en mettant sa tête de côté.

-« S'il te plaît Trowa. » Rajoute Quatre en lui souriant.

En regardant le blond dans les yeux, Barton prend un des petits plats que tient le jeune homme pour les distribuer.

-« Heero, tu veux bien ? » Demande Duo en s'approchant de lui timidement.

-« Non, je sais où ils sont tous cachés. » Avoue le brun.

L'étincelle qui manque depuis des mois dans les yeux améthyste se met à y briller.

-« C'est parti ! » Crie Duo en se précipitant dans le salon.

Quatre n'est pas en reste, il court aussi dans la pièce tout en ramassant le plus d'œufs possible. Wufei le port de tête plus noble s'amuse à piquer les œufs que Duo convoite et les prend juste devant son nez. Trowa joue les équilibristes afin de récupérer les œufs cachés sur les hauteurs, au-dessus des armoires et des lustres.

Heero, dans l'encadrement de la porte, regarde ses amis participer aux ramassages. Il prend certainement autant de plaisir qu'eux à les voir faire.

-« Il n'y en a plus. » Crie Duo après avoir fait rapidement le tour de la pièce en regardant partout.

Après que son regard ait fait le tour de la pièce, Heero dit d'une voix posée.

-« Ils en restent trois. »

Trowa vient se mettre à côté du pilote du Wing afin de regarder Quatre chercher à quatre pattes les derniers œufs.

Duo passe à côté du métis, il en profite pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, avant de repartir à la recherche des trois derniers.

Quatre se sent super bien, il est noyé par le bonheur que ressentent ses compagnons de guerre. Il y a le bonheur pur pour Wufei et Trowa. Il y a également la culpabilité en voie d'extinction pour Heero. Celui de Duo de ne pas être si incompris que ça en fin de compte. En passant près de Yuy, suivant l'exemple du natté, il embrasse le métis sur la joue aussi.

Wufei vient de s'arrêter au milieu de la pièce, il regarde dans la direction du pilote 01. Un d'un pas déterminé, il commence à avancer vers lui. Le regard du métis se durcit, il ne va pas venir également l'embrasser sur la joue. Ce serait plus qu'il ne peut en supporter, déjà que Quatre l'a pris par surprise. Même ce regard glacial n'empêche pas le Chinois d'avancer, quand il se trouve juste en face du brun, Chang lève la main. Heero s'écrase contre le chambranle.

-« Plus que deux ! » Dit-il en prenant un œuf au-dessus du chambranle.

-« Non, toujours trois, j'ai oublié celui-là. » Rétorque Heero.

Le regard de Duo se pose sur le brun.

-« Tu ne l'as pas oublié, tu ne l'as pas vu. Il était au-dessus de toi, tu n'as pas une vision à 180°, Heero ! » S'indigne le châtain.

-« Trowa, cria Quatre. Là dans le spot, c'est moi qui l'ai vu, il est à moi. »

Barton quitte le mur, un micro sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Il escalade la table et la chaise que Quatre vient de déposer dessus. Agilement, il prend l'œuf que convoite le blond.

-« Merci ! » Lâche Winner qui ôte l'emballage et mange directement l'œuf, un sourire de bonheur et de plaisir sur les lèvres alors qu'il a les yeux pétillants.

-« Je peux ? » Demande Trowa en avançant sa main vers le plat de Quatre.

Ce dernier sort un œuf qu'il déballe et qu'il porte à la bouche du pilote 03.

-« Continue de distraire Quatre, Trowa, j'aurai les deux derniers » lâche Duo en passant près d'eux.

Il vient se mettre à côté d'Heero.

-« Tu ne cherches plus ? » S'étonne ce dernier.

-« Si mais si tu les as vus d'ici, je vais regarder sans courir partout, pour une fois, répond Duo. Tu en veux un, il est très bon ce chocolat. »

-« Hn, les mange pas tous, mission demain. »

-« Je sais » dit Duo en lui tendant un lapin après lui avoir mis un œuf blanc en main.

-« Plus que un Maxwell » dit Wufei en prenant un sur un cadre.

-« Le dernier fait des étincelles » dit Heero à l'oreille du natté.

-« Rhooo, tu triches » murmure Duo.

-« Non, mission à préparer »

Duo commence à regarder la pièce en réfléchissant aux paroles d'Heero. Dans un premier temps, il a un peu râlé qu'il lui facilite la tâche. Néanmoins, il se rend bien compte que le brun a déjà pris pas mal de temps afin de lui faire plaisir et lui faire oublier son acte de la galette des rois.

C'est la seule raison valable qui vient directement à l'esprit du natté qui expliquerait que Heero perde du temps à ce genre de choses de lui-même. Il a quelque chose à se faire pardonner. Et au lieu de simplement venir lui dire, il a imaginé ça. Comme quoi, il n'est pas si insensible que ça le glaçon Yuy.

Peut-être aussi qu'il ne sait pas qu'il l'a percé à jour. C'est vrai qu'au début il a vraiment été peiné par l'acte qu'avait réalisé l'un de ses compagnons pour ne pas devoir devenir roi. Seulement, le simple fait qu'il ait trouvé la couronne, il su également que le coupable s'en voulait, mais ne savait pas comment lui montrer.

Et pour ne pas être capable de venir lui dire, ça ne pouvait être que Trowa ou Heero. Et a force d'observer ses deux coéquipiers, il a pu se rendre compte que seul le métis n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, d'être normal depuis ce jour-là.

Cependant le temps passant, Duo se sent aussi coupable qu'Heero, de son attitude ce jour là et ne pas savoir comment sortir de ce marasme.

Maxwell secoue la tête, c'est à l'œuf près de quelque chose qui fait des étincelles qu'il doit penser. Il sent le regard de Yuy sur lui. Ca doit aussi être le meilleur moyen qu'il a trouvé pour ne pas trahir involontairement le lieu où il est caché.

Une autre chose traverse l'esprit du natté. Pourquoi tient-il absolument qu'il trouve le dernier ? Dans la cuisine, il aurait su où chercher mais ici. Etincelles, son regard passa sur toutes les lampes, puis les interrupteurs. Duo quitte le mur près d'Heero et regarde dans les prises.

Derrière le pouf (1), le natté trouve le dernier œuf avec un papier doré remplis de couronnes. Quand Maxwell relève le regard, Yuy a quitté la pièce. Le natté le cherche pour le trouver en train de prendre son café dans la cuisine.

Maxwell s'y installe également pour prendre son déjeuner, il voit le métis partir vers l'étage pour se mettre surement derrière son ordinateur afin de préparer la mission de demain.

Duo lui déballe l'œuf en faisant bien attention à ne pas déchirer le papier aluminium doré. Il le lise convenablement avant de le déposer sur la table. Il casse en beaucoup de morceaux l'œuf en chocolat au lait et l'étale sur une tartine beurrée. Il savoure son petit déjeuner, il sait qu'après il devra faire son entraînement pour garder la forme.

Après celui-ci le natté se rend dans sa chambre, il a envie d'une bonne douche. Heero travaille toujours sur la mission. Sur la table de nuit de 01, le lapin trône. Duo dépose son papier alu sur son lit, avant de partir sous la douche.

A son retour, Yuy est sorti de la chambre. Le châtain en profite pour sortir son sac de voyage d'en dessous du lit. Il prend la Bible du Père Maxwell et s'assied sur sa couche. A travers son tee-shirt il caresse la croix qui a appartenu à Sœur Hélène. Il ouvre le Saint Livre et déplie la couronne qui s'y trouve depuis le 7 janvier. Il la contemple un instant avant de la replier pour la remettre dans la Bible avec un petit sourire. Il choisit une autre page et y glisse le papier Alu.

-« Heero no ouja » (2) dit-il tendrement en refermant sa Bible.

Au moment où Duo veut remettre son sac en place sous le lit, quelque chose attire son attention. Il relève la tête pour trouver Heero qui le regarde de l'encadrement de la porte. Le métis lui sourit avant de se décider à entrer dans la chambre afin de se remettre derrière son ordinateur.

Avec la culpabilité qui grandissait dans le cœur du brun, il n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de dire au natté qu'il était important pour lui.

Maintenant que toutes les tensions se sont envolées, Heero sent que les choses vont changer, elles ont déjà commencé à changer. Il voit bien que le châtain est beaucoup plus serein et qu'il est redevenu celui qu'il a toujours été.

Duo se lève pour quitter la pièce afin de le laisser travailler, arrivé à la porte, il se retourne.

-« Heero ? »

-« Hn »

-« C'est une impression ou tu me suis du regard quand je quitte une pièce ? » Demande innocemment Maxwell.

Heero ne s'attendait du tout à ce genre de question. Il bloque sa respiration avant de répondre.

-« Ce n'est pas une impression. »

-« Merci. » Dit-il avant de disparaitre.

Heero cligne plusieurs fois des paupières en regardant la porte vide. Décidément, Duo n'agit vraiment comme personne. C'est vrai qu'il peut être énervant parfois. Mais une chose est certaine c'est qu'il est devenu nécessaire à son équilibre. Il lui fait réaliser pleinement qu'il est un humain et qu'il y aura une vie après la guerre.

OWARI

* * *

(1) et pas la pouffe

(2) Heero mon roi, mon souverain


	2. J'avais mes raisons !

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi.

**Rating** : K+

* * *

**J'avais mes raisons !**

* * *

Les cloches sonnent dans le lointain tirant Duo du sommeil. Il baille, s'étire. Bizarre, il ne se rappelait pas qu'on entend si fort les cloches de l'église.

Il regarde son réveil, 10 heures, c'est une heure acceptable pour se lever pour un dimanche de Pâques. Un petit sourire s'étire sur les lèvres de Maxwell, l'année passée à cette période c'est Quatre qui l'a réveillé pour une chasse aux œufs mémorable. La première qu'il faisait, sûrement la dernière aussi, mais bon, il est heureux de son souvenir qu'il chérit au fond de son cœur et de son esprit.

Il sait bien que s'il a tellement aimé cette matinée particulière en temps de guerre, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas pu le faire en étant gosse.

Depuis qu'il s'est installé dans les environs, il adore jouer avec les enfants du quartier. En passant du temps avec eux, il rattrape un peu, par la même occasion, sa jeunesse manquée.

Il ne veut pas trop regretter ses joies là, il en a connu d'autres. C'est son passé qui a fait celui qu'il est maintenant. Il y a des gens qu'il n'aurait pas rencontrés s'il avait eu une enfance normale. Et tous ses souvenirs, il ne veut surtout pas les oublier, ni qu'ils soient remplacés, alors il compense, maintenant, en profitant de ce que la paix a instauré.

A presque dix-huit ans, ça peut paraître idiot, mais il aime toutes ses petites joies qui touchent à l'enfance non eue, comme courir derrière un ballon, les fêtes foraines, les feux d'artifice. Il garde des yeux d'enfant et s'émerveille d'une fontaine, d'un jet d'eau, d'un jeu de lumière sous fond musical.

Le natté pense à tout ça en mettant les pieds dans ses pantoufles, il se sent bien.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, les anciens pilotes sont tous retournés à leur vie ou se sont crées une vie à eux. Ils se voient encore de temps en temps. Enfin, Duo doit bien admettre que c'est surtout lui qui court à droit, à gauche pour les revoir et parfois ça lui semble lourd. Il a l'impression qu'il fait plus d'efforts qu'eux.

Comme tous les matins, Maxwell commence sa journée en ouvrant le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il en sort la bible du Père Maxwell, il regarde la couronne ainsi que le papier aluminium doré rempli de petites couronnes. Il a vraiment espéré pouvoir vivre quelque chose de spéciale avec le métis. Cependant, quand il a vu la panique du brun et tout ce qu'il a fait pour récupérer Relena dans le vaisseau ennemi. Le natté a décidé de faire une croix sur ce qu'il pourrait construire avec Heero. Ca restera un ami, très cher, mais un ami.

Le châtain secoue la tête, ça ne sert à rien de ressasser tout ça. Il ne changera rien à l'avenir en broyant du noir, il ne changera rien, tout court. Ca fait un moment qu'il n'a plus les cartes de son destin en main. Il soupire et se lève, il ne va pas ruminer tout ça, surtout par un beau jour comme celui-là. Il voit la lumière scintiller à travers les persiennes qu'il n'a pas encore relevées.

Il va à la salle de bain pour se doucher et se préparer pour la journée. Il ne sait pas encore ce qu'il va en faire, mais il faut trop beau pour rester enfermé. En se rendant dans le parc, il trouvera sûrement de quoi s'occuper, il va profiter de son jour férié.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, il est revenu sur L2, il a construit une société de récupération de matière première avec Hilde. Ils s'entendent bien, et même si la jeune femme veut un peu plus que de l'amitié, lui n'est pas encore prêt à passer à autre chose.

C'est sûr qu'il l'adore, néanmoins un certain métis fait encore battre son cœur. Il trouve qu'il manquerait de respect vis à vis de son amie de lui faire espérer autre chose ou essayer d'oublier Yuy avec elle.

Fin prêt pour sa journée, il ouvre la porte de sa chambre et s'arrête. Il ouvre les yeux en grand. Il y a un lapin de chocolat assis sur une flèche de papier lui montre la direction des escaliers, pourtant quand il est passé tout à l'heure, il n'y avait rien.

« Quatre » pense Maxwell.

Tout sourire, il prend la direction indiquée en ayant pris soin de ramasser le lapin. Arrivé en bas des escaliers, il voit une autre flèche qui lui montre la direction de la cuisine. Il est tenté de ne pas la suivre surtout qu'il voit encore un petit poussin devant la porte du jardin. Très intrigué, il regarde dans la cuisine pour voir pourquoi il doit se rendre dans cette pièce.

Il y a une grande cloche en tissus qui trône sur la table. Il avance prudemment vers elle, en prenant soin de vérifier qu'il ne tombe pas dans un guet-apens. On ne sait jamais que quelqu'un de son passé l'ait retrouvé et tienne à le faire payer ses crimes. Prudemment, il la soulève pour découvrir un œuf à la coque tout chaud ainsi qu'un cacao. Il y a également toute une série de soldat en tartine préparé pour manger son déjeuner. Ainsi qu'une brioche en forme de bonhomme.

Il sourit, on en trouve souvent dans les pâtisseries pour Noël. Pourtant ici, c'est un peu en dehors de la saison. Il y a aussi un papier tapé à la machine sur la table.

_Bon appétit_

_Une surprise t'attend dehors_

Bien entendu, il n'y a rien de signé, ça aurait été trop beau. L'œuf a été ouvert, la découpe est nette, précise, comme Wufei le faisait en temps de guerre, il se pourrait que ce soit lui ?

Duo n'a plus énormément de nouvelle de son ami. C'est sûr que pendant la guerre, ils se chamaillaient souvent, toutefois comme on dit « qui aime bien, châtie bien », Maxwell ressentait comme un défi de se lier d'amitié avec lui. Sa valeur morale, son sens de la justice lui plaisait bien, même s'il lui a reproché au début de ne pas être venu prévenir plus tôt qu'il ne fallait pas abattre l'appareil de Noventa.

Avec le temps, Duo a aussi compris que tout le monde pouvait faire des erreurs et Wufei s'est bien rattrapé par la suite.

Oui, il apprécie énormément le Chinois et il sait que c'est réciproque, qu'entre eux c'est une amitié virile, faite de non-dit, mais bien présente quand même, alors oui, il aurait pu le faire, quoi que !

Tout en mangeant, Duo continue à réfléchir. Ca pourrait être Wufei qui lui a fait cette surprise, néanmoins il a un doute. C'est plus le genre de chose que peut réaliser Quatre.

Toutefois, avec la vie que mène le blond, il ne doit pas avoir de temps à perdre pour ça. Il travaille maintenant à temps plein pour la société de son père. Il a une part active également au sein de la politique intergalactique pour que la paix puisse continuer à régner.

Duo n'envie pas le sort de son ami. Il est heureux que Quatre l'appelle régulièrement afin de jouer au coursier. Pour Winner, c'est l'assurance que le document arrivera en main propre à son destinataire, et surtout c'est l'occasion de pouvoir discuter un peu ensemble avant que Duo ne parte.

Une chose est sûr pour Maxwell, Quatre aurait signé son mot, ça ne peut pas être lui. Wufei, ça pourrait être dans le style, ne voulant pas lui dire clairement qu'il a envie de le revoir. Oui, il aurait très bien pu faire ça, quoi que ça reste étonnant de sa part, mais on change avec le temps.

Cependant, c'est ça façon de couper les œufs, il en avait fait sa spécialité durant la guerre, d'un geste ample et précis, il décapitait les têtes des œufs pendant que Quatre les installait sur les cocotiers, lui préparait les soldats en mie de pain. Duo sourit en repensant aux déjeuners qu'ils préparaient tous les trois pour eux cinq.

La dernière bouchée avalée, le natté débarrasse la table, range tous ce qu'il n'a pas mangés dans le frigo. Duo repasse sa langue sur ses lèvres, le cacao avait un goût sucré. Il ressemblait beaucoup à celui que préparait Trowa, le soir, avant qu'ils ne se couchent.

Mais que viendrait faire Barton sur L2, il l'a eu la veille sur le vidéophone, il est sur Terre avec le cirque. Enfin c'est ce qu'il a dit, rien ne dit que c'est vrai aussi.

Duo se dirige vers la porte qui donne sur le jardin. Il ramasse le poussin et lit le mot accroché sur la porte. Oui, il aurait pu brûler les étapes et ne pas suivre les instructions. Cependant, quelqu'un a créé une activité rien que pour lui, il a envie de respecter les règles. Ce n'est pas amusant sinon. Pour ça, le côté enfantin de Maxwell se réveille immédiatement quand on lui en donne l'occasion. Et puis surtout il ne veut pas gâcher le plaisir de la personne qui a fait tout ça et se gâcher le plaisir aussi en allant droit au but.

_Il y a vingt-un œufs_

_Quand tu les as tous._

_Direction le garage_

Commence pour le natté une chasse aux œufs, il court à droite et à gauche pour débusquer des œufs multicolores. Et vu l'emplacement de certains, il en est persuadé maintenant que ça ne peut qu'être Barton. Cependant, ce qui le tracasse un peu, c'est les motivations de Trowa.

A la fin de la guerre, Duo sait parfaitement que le brun-roux a eu une aventure avec Quatre. Néanmoins, Catherine ne voyait pas ça d'un très bon œil. Elle souhaitait que son petit frère puisse ne plus penser à la guerre et se reconstruire en dehors de toute cette ambiance. Or Winner est toujours dans le milieu puisqu'il travaille à temps partiel pour les Preventers et tout ça ne rassure pas la jeune femme.

Leur monde étant trop éloigné l'un de l'autre, leur histoire d'amour n'a pas tenu six mois. Duo sait également que Trowa a besoin de pouvoir rester en contact avec tout ce qui touche à la guerre, à l'armée. C'est dans sa nature, la vie l'a fait militaire dans l'âme, il n'a connu que ça. Pourtant Barton ne tient pas à faire de la peine à sa sœur même si cette vie de saltimbanque ne lui convient plus. Peut-être qu'il aurait enfin réussi à dire tout ça à la jeune femme et qu'il serait venu passer les fêtes avec lui.

Tout compte fait, tout ça se tient et ça peut être lui. Duo doit bien avouer qu'on ne sait pas toujours ce que pense le brun-roux. Cependant, il est persuadé qu'il a apprécié autant que lui cette fête de Pâques l'année passée, c'était aussi sa première fête, il a peut-être voulu la reproduire.

µµµ

Pour la deuxième fois, Duo recompte ses œufs. Il en a vingt, il lui en manque un. Cette fois Heero ne sera pas là pour lui dire où le chercher. Il laisse échapper un soupir en pensant au métis. Ce dernier doit sûrement être à Sank en train de fêter ça avec Relena.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Heero n'arrête pas de bouger, il ne sait jamais où le trouver. C'est vrai que chaque fois qu'il lui a envoyé un message, le métis l'a reçu. Néanmoins il ne l'a plus vu depuis la fin de la guerre et il lui manque atrocement.

Le regard du natté est attiré par une tache dorée derrière le pommier de son jardin. Maxwell s'abaisse pour regarder de plus près. De la tristesse passe dans ses yeux, c'est le même œuf que l'année passée. Pourquoi toujours finir par un œuf semblable ?

Le châtain ferme les yeux, respire fort et se relève. Il secoue la tête pour chasser ses idées noires. Il ne va pas se gâcher la journée avec ça. Il a ses vingt-un œufs, il peut se diriger vers le garage maintenant.

Dans le lointain l'église sonne 11 heures. Duo s'arrête et plisse le front. Il lui semble qu'il a entendu les cloches plus fort que ce matin. Ce serait donc intentionnellement qu'on aurait fait sonner un carillon pour le réveiller. Il verra ça tout à l'heure. Il reprend sa marche vers son garage.

Arrivé devant, il pousse la porte doucement. Il reste là pantois, tout est décoré comme s'il rentrait dans un magasin de Noël. Il y a des décorations partout, des boules, des guirlandes, des ampoules clignotantes qui scintillent sur un arbre de Noël, des Santa Claus secouant des clochettes. Il reste presque dix minutes à tout regarder dans les moindres détails en s'émerveillant devant un angelot articulé, devant une étoile qui scintille et change de couleurs suivant une musique de fête.

Après son attention est à nouveau attiré par des flèches de papier sur le sol, avec chaque fois un personnage en chocolat dessus qui lui indique une direction qu'il doit suivre. Duo fronce les sourcils, il reprend la direction de sa maison par-là.

Il commence à devenir plus méfiant. Qui peut connaître si bien son logis pour savoir qu'il y a une trappe là derrière pour rentrer directement dans la maison sans repasser par-devant ? Il ne l'a construite qu'il n'y a pas deux mois.

Ce serait Hilde qui a fait tout ça pour lui ? C'est possible ! Combien de fois ne lui a-t-il pas raconté sa chasse aux œufs et qu'il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir se réjouir devant des décorations de Noël. Une petite joie qu'il n'a pas encore peut vivre puisque le putsch de Marie-Meiya lui a fait manquer le premier qu'il croyait faire. La jeune femme aurait voulu faire un geste pour lui être agréable et se donner une chance supplémentaire de l'attirer vers elle.

Les flèches le ramènent dans la cuisine et là une surprise de taille l'attend.

Appuyé sur la table de la cuisine, les bras croisés sur le torse, il est là, celui qui lui a fait passer un beau début de dimanche de Pâques en lui permettant de se rappeler de bons souvenirs, en lui offrant une nouvelle chasse aux œufs. Il lui a également donné l'occasion de participer à un chouette jeu de piste afin de lui montrer un garage décoré comme un soir de réveillon, même une crèche y était installée.

Il est là, celui qui n'espérait plus. Duo sait pertinemment que s'il a voulu croire que tout ceci était l'œuvre de trois autres. C'est surtout pour se voiler la face. Il ne voulait surtout pas laisser l'espoir renaître.

Pourtant, c'est bien Heero qui a tout organisé. Néanmoins, il ne s'explique toujours pas la raison de la brioche et les décorations de Noël dans le garage.

Duo reste sans voix dans l'embrasure de la porte en regardant le métis qui lui sourit. A côté de lui, il y a une galette de taille moyenne avec une couronne comme pour tirer la fève, mais aussi un lapin bleu.

-« C'est le même ? » Demande Maxwell n'ayant rien trouvé de mieux pour briser le silence.

-« Hn »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« J'aime voir tes yeux s'éclairer quand tu participes à une chasse aux œufs, quand tu t'émerveilles »

-« Mais tu n'as pas regardé ! » S'indigne le jeune natté.

Yuy se décale et montre son portable. Il voit une page avec plusieurs écrans vidéo montrant le jardin sous tous ses angles, ainsi que le garage. Voilà comment le jeune métis a réussi à surveiller son ami sans être vu.

-« Par contre ça à l'air de t'avoir moins plu cette année ! Mais pas ce qu'il y a dans le garage. Tu avais l'air tellement déçu à Noël de passer à côté de tout ça ! »

-« C'est moins amusant tout seul ! » Sourit le natté.

-« Hn »

Maxwell se sent un peu gêné, il ne voit pas ce qu'est venu faire le jeune homme ici et pourquoi il a fait tout ça. Enfin, il doit aussi admettre qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi les autres auraient fait ça, sauf Quatre.

-« Il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dit l'année passée ! Alors j'ai voulu nous remettre dans l'ambiance. On avait commencé une discussion l'année passée. Il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle je te suivais des yeux quand tu quittais la pièce. »

-« Tu voulais être sûr que je sois bien parti. Que tu puisses te concentrer sur ton travail. » Soupire le natté.

-« Non, en te suivant des yeux, je m'imprégnais de toi et je ressentais moins vite le manque de ta présence. Je ne te l'ai pas dit, j'aurai dû, mais tu es nécessaire à mon équilibre, près de toi, je me sens vivant. »

-« Pourquoi tout ça ? » Demande Maxwell en montrant l'écran du menton.

-« Rattraper toutes les fêtes dont on n'a pas pu profiter. »

Yuy s'avance vers le natté. Arrivé devant le châtain, il lui relève le menton afin de lui montrer une branche de gui qu'il a pendu juste au-dessus de la porte. Duo n'a pas le temps de tout réaliser qu'il ressent les lèvres du métis se poser sur les siennes comme le veut la tradition.

-« On tirera la galette des rois dans l'après midi. » Propose le brun pour lui faire comprendre qu'il reste la journée au moins.

-« Cette fois n'avale pas la fève ! Sermonne Maxwell. Tu sais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu l'avais fait. »

Un sourire naît chez Heero.

-« Je l'ai fait parce que je ne voulais pas devoir t'embrasser devant tout le monde. »

Maxwell ouvre de grands yeux étonnés encore plus en entendant la suite.

-« Tu étais déjà un peu plus important que les autres pilotes. Ce n'était bon, ni pour les missions, ni pour moi que je me dévoile trop. Si ça s'était su, on aurait pu te kidnapper pour me faire plier, je ne voulais pas qu'on puisse te faire du mal. »

-« Et maintenant ? » Demande le châtain un peu d'espoir dans la voix.

-« Maintenant, que tout est derrière nous, que la paix est instaurée, que la révolte est calmée, je crois qu'il est temps que je pense à moi. »

-« Ca me fait plaisir que tu y viens aussi, tu as assez donné comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Interroge Duo impatient d'en savoir plus sur celui qui fait battre son cœur.

-« J'ai envie de reprendre mes études, ici sur L2. Tout ce qui m'intéresse pour l'instant y est. » Répond Heero.

-« Ce n'est pas ici qu'il y a les meilleures écoles, tu devrais aller sur L4 pour ça. » Affirme Maxwell qui veut toujours le meilleur pour son ami.

-« Mais tu n'y seras pas ! » Insiste Yuy qui espère que ce sera suffisant pour faire comprendre ses motivations au jeune homme en face de lui.

-« Et tu as besoin de moi en tant qu'ami ? » Interroge le natté un peu sur la défensive.

-« Et plus si affinité. »

Duo sourit. Il aura mis le temps son beau métis à faire le dernier pas. Maxwell a eu raison de ne pas vouloir l'oublier. Ses sentiments étaient donc bien partagés. Il doit bien avouer qu'il s'en doutait depuis le baiser sous le gui. Néanmoins, il avait besoin que Heero lui dise pour le rassurer complètement.

Dorénavant Pâques aura toujours pour lui une saveur particulière, pas seulement du chocolat, ni du plaisir d'une enfance retrouvée, mais aussi la saveur de l'amour.

**Owari **


End file.
